


P2

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - P2(Film) Fusion, Beating, Car is a big warning, Christmas Presents, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Ramsay is his own warning, Victim Blaming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Con lentitud pudo descifrarlo. En el final del pasillo que constituían las columnas, la sección del estacionamiento habilitada para los discapacitados, se encontraba Jim Harper, su compañero de oficina amarrado a un asiento y con la boca cubierta por una oscura cinta de embalaje. El hombre sacudió las piernas y gritó, por la cinta únicamente se escapaba un ilegible y bajo sonido.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>— ¡Por dios, Ramsay! ¿Qué es esto?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>—Es un obsequio.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	P2

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603641) by [Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng)



> Ayer a la noche en Film Zone pasaron la película “P2: El nivel del pánico” y creo que Thomas podría ser tranquilamente un Ramsay moderno.

—Quiero enseñarte algo. —Ramsay Bolton le dijo al cubrirle la espalda con la pesada campera rojiza.

En el piso dos le auxilió a subir en el coche, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantar sus piernas. Se acomodó al momento en que el motor arrancó y creó gran estruendo. Iba con rapidez, al doblar se inclinó de derecha a izquierda y casi chocó con una de las columnas, Theon Greyjoy nervioso clavó los dedos en el asiento.

— ¡Ups! Creo que bebí mucho vino. —Ramsay tarareó al guiar los claros ojos a los suyos cuales se desviaron a la ventana. —No debería conducir. —Rio y Theon solo trató de ignorarlo. —Es broma.

El estacionamiento no era más que oscuridad tras oscuridad, era iluminado por las anaranjadas luces traseras que con suerte lo ayudaban a distinguir por donde pasaban. La luz llegó al descender al piso tres, era una luz azulada que distorsionaba la vista. En el piso cuatro se preguntó para que bajarían tanto, tenía miedo de adivinar porque seria. Con Ramsay podría esperarse cualquier cosa y más en ese especial día que lo retenía con unas esposas en su muñeca.

Y entonces lo supo.

Con lentitud pudo descifrarlo. En el final del pasillo que constituían las columnas, la sección del estacionamiento habilitada para los discapacitados, se encontraba Jim Harper, su compañero de oficina amarrado a un asiento y con la boca cubierta por una oscura cinta de embalaje. El hombre sacudió las piernas y gritó, por la cinta únicamente se escapaba un ilegible y bajo sonido.

Theon movió la cabeza desesperado, un escalofrió le heló el cuerpo. Dirigió la vista a Ramsay en busca de alguna explicación y halló una larga y brillante sonrisa en el rostro de este, las pupilas se le dilataban al observar el padecimiento de su nueva víctima.

— ¡Por dios, Ramsay! ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un obsequio.

Las luces delanteras se encendieron y al ser iluminado Jim parpadeó varias veces. Los pies los tenía sujetos a las patas de la silla de oficina y al agitarse hacia que esta se corriera. Ramsay abriendo la campera agarró una linterna y se la extendió.

—Quiero que uses esto y le enseñes. —Indicó con cierto néctar en sus palabras.

— ¿Enseñarle qué?

—Enséñale que no puede tocarte, enséñale que no eres un cualquiera. —Dijo despacio para que comprendiera cada palabra.

— ¿T-te refieres a lo del ascensor? No, no lo entiendes, fue un error.

La noche anterior al finalizar la fiesta de navidad en la oficina tomó el ascensor para volver a casa, siempre prefirió las escaleras ya que era un solo piso y de ese modo era más rápido, no debía perder tiempo esperando a que el ascensor se detuviera y tampoco debía soportar incomoda compañía.

— ¿Qué? ¡El trató de violarte! —Ramsay tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No, no, estaba un poco ebrio.

Jim subió junto a él. Al principio soltó algunas risas y frases incoherentes, Theon le sonreía por cortesía. Antes de llegar a la planta baja el hombre se le acercó y se le aferró desde la cintura, las manos descendieron por su espalda. Le aproximó el rostro, tenía el aliento totalmente contaminado por el vino tinto y olía terrible. Theon con una medida fuerza lo apartó y antes de abandonar el ascensor le lanzó unos cuantos insultos.

—Se disculpó. —Esa mañana Jim interrumpió en su oficina para disculparse, Theon lo había comprendido.

— ¡Oh, se disculpó! ¿Crees que es la primera vez que lo hace? Lo he visto tocar a todos en este edificio. —Ramsay chasqueó la lengua. —Es un pervertido.

—N-no, no lo es, es un buen hombre. Tiene familia, esposa, por favor… solo…

Ramsay le apretó el rostro desde las mejillas, haciéndolo callar. Lo miró un largo rato y suspiró, Theon tembló. —Sabía que nunca debí pedirte que lo hagas. Este es mi trabajo, yo debo hacerlo.

Ramsay lo soltó, los dedos que lo oprimían con fuerza le dejaron marcas rosadas en la piel, y salió del coche, se quitó la campera y remangó las mangas de la blanquecina camisa. «No, no lo hagas.» Hubiese dicho a gritos pero Ramsay se agachó y su voz se acobardó.

—Presta atención.

«Oh dios, lo siento.» Si él no hubiese tomado el ascensor, si bajaba por las escaleras, si no regresaba tan temprano, si no hubiese concurrido a esa fiesta como Ramsay le dijo… lo desobedeció y ahora estaba pagando el precio un inocente.

—Así que, te gusta tocar lo que no te pertenece. —Ramsay comenzó a decir mientras se dirigía a Jim Harper quien en respuesta gritó más alto. — ¿No, no es así? ¡Míralo! —Exclamó apuntando a Theon. — ¡Te dije que lo mires! ¿Crees que está feliz?

Jim se retorció, sudaba. Theon miró a ambas direcciones y al apretar la manija trató hallar algún hueco para escapar y correr tanto como sus piernas le permitieran. La puerta estaba bloqueada por lo que aquello se convirtió en una lejana ilusión.

—Sí, te metiste con el chico equivocado. ¿Qué te hace creer que lo mereces? ¿Ah? ¿Quién te dio el derecho? —Ramsay se agachó hasta alcanzar la altura de la cabeza de Jim. — ¿Qué dices? No te escucho. ¿Qué dijiste? Claro, no puedes hablar porque esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya. ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, imbécil?

Los dedos se ajustaron al mango de la linterna, los brazos se doblaban tirando los codos hacia atrás. La linterna se elevó y bajó con gran velocidad a la frente de Jim, tanto el cómo Theon gritaron. La sangre brotó en una dispareja línea que en el borde empezó a caer mojando la ropa.

Y otro golpe, esta vez en el ojo. Más brusco, más rápido. Ramsay crujió los dientes al aumentar el estirar de sus brazos, la cintura se le meneaba de un lado al otro al asestar los golpes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro más, el rostro de Jim se doblaba de derecha a izquierda y la sangre ya le cubría todo el rostro. El ruido de la coalición de la linterna con la carne era lo más horroroso que tuvo que oír en su vida, con sus palmas se cubrió las orejas, presionando con brío para que ni un pequeño zumbido lo inquietara. Sus ojos se entrecerraban en cada golpe nuevo.

Fueron tantas veces, la cabeza caía en una dirección y la linterna lo llevaba a la otra. Ramsay continuaba sin dar respiro, si tan solo los brazos se le hubieran soltado del cuerpo por tal ejercicio.

Finalizó al mismo momento en que los gritos de Jim terminaron.

—Arruinaste la navidad, imbécil. —Le susurró.

Ramsay regresó, portaba la sonrisa más brillante que alguna vez haya poseído. Al subir al coche Theon no hizo más que expulsar un chillante gritito y acurrucarse en el asiento, alejándose del otro. La llave giró y el auto rugió, Ramsay apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba y giró el cuello al dar marcha atrás.

—Bien, ya no volverá a molestarte.

— ¿A dónde vamos? N-no podemos dejarlo ahí. Hay que ayudarlo. —Su voz salió trémula.

El auto se detuvo antes de girar. Y Ramsay le gritó: — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—N-no, no lo hago… no es así.

—Entonces te gusta esto, ¿te gusta que te falten el respeto? —Ramsay palmeó el volante haciéndole pegar un saltito.

—No, sabes que no es cierto.

— ¿Entonces? Entonces ¿qué es?

—N-no podemos dejarlo ahí. —Dijo con iniciales lágrimas en sus pestañas.

Ramsay ladeó la cabeza, estiró el cuello y exhaló con pesadez. —Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo así.

La palanca de cambios fue llevada a adelante y el auto aceleró. Theon chilló, su espalda se acoplaba al asiento al igual que sus uñas que dolían por tanta presión. La luz llenó el rostro de Jim y al instante siguiente el asiento fue corrido.

—Lo llevaremos a dar un paseo.

Al acarrear al hombre la velocidad disminuyó y al estar a unos pocos centímetros de la pared aceleró. La cabeza fue lo primero que tocó la pared y rebotó al tiempo en que el torso y vientre se conectaban a la misma. El brazo se dobló y quedó tendido encima del coche. Las costillas se salieron de lugar y cortaron la piel logrando que los órganos brotaran, los intestinos salieron una mitad.

El auto se apartó, el asiento roto se derrumbó y el hombre amarrado a este en consecuencia también. El cuerpo se desparramaba en el suelo, las piernas dobladas, el torso rígido y la cabeza cabizbaja.

—No, no, no. —Las lágrimas le laceraban los ojos.

Una vez más, los intestinos fueron expulsados. En la tercera y última embestida la cabeza explotó y la sangre empañó el vidrio. El cuerpo destruido se acopló al suelo, la sangre manchaba la pared. Las piernas fueron quebradas por las ruedas y los huesos de las rodillas se elevaron sobre la piel y el pantalón.

Theon se echó a llorar, sus labios temblaban. Se estremeció al tener los brazos de Ramsay rodeándole el cuello, su cabeza fue levantada desde la barbilla. Ramsay le sonreía, la ajena sangre se le secaba en la pálida piel.

—Ahora no podrá volver a tocarte.

Su mejilla izquierda fue besada.


End file.
